dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen Yin
Ellen Yin (エレン・イン, Eren In), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''DC'' series. She is a new transfer detective for GCPD who does things by the book. She initially had oppositions about Batman and aspires to capture and unmask him. Despite of Batman saving her life a few times, she still remains antagonistic. However over the course of the series, she slowly begins to have a grudging respect for Batman and eventually becomes his ally. In "Artifacts" she is mentioned as the future Police Commissioner of Gotham City, replacing a retired Jim Gordon. "While there seems to be similarities in appearance, and methodology. They have entirely different motives. However, it's too early to rule out any possible links between the Cat and the Bat." :—Detective Ellen Yin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ming-Na Wen (English), Yuko Kato (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Barbara Beretta (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Olga Velasco (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Ellen Yin is a young Asian-American woman with brown eyes and long dark hair. She most commonly has her hair in a high-set ponytail. However, she has been known to let her hair down. She is mostly seen wearing a black leather jacket, long loose-fitting grey pants, and black shoes. Yin sometimes removes her jacket, revealing a red short-sleeved t-shirt with a gun holster strapped over her shoulders. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * GCPD ** James Gordon - Predecessor. ** John Blake * Justice League ** Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Superman - Ally. *** Supergirl - Ally. ** Bat Family *** Batman - Long-time friend and trusted ally. ** Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Flash - Ally. ** HalGreen Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Shazam - Teammate. ** Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Black Canary ** Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Atom ** Doctor Fate ** Zatanna ** Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Ally. ** KStarfire - Ally. ** Raven - Ally. ** Cyborg - Ally. ** Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Firestorm ** Beast Boy - Ally. ** Static Shock * Lucius Fox - Ally. * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Rachel Dawes - Ally; deceased. * Autobots Family Neutral * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Mr. Freeze Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Rā's al Ghūl ** Talia al Ghūl * Scarecrow - Enemy. * Joker - Enemy. * Penguin * Riddler - Enemy. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Ally turned enemy. * Bane - Enemy. * Poison Ivy * Steppenwolf - Enemy. * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Firearms: * Investigation: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Gotham City Police Department Etymology * External links * Ellen Yin Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Though the character of Ellen Yin is largely original to the series, it appears that she, or at the very least her name, was likely inspired by the character Commissioner Ellen Yindel, from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Both displayed strong, anti-Batman beliefs at their introduction, and though never confirmed, it is implied that Yindel, like Yin, developed a certain respect for Batman, after seeing his heroics. It is also mentioned in the Time Skip episode, and likely a nod to the comic, that she became Commissioner. * Ellen Yin bears a striking resemblance to Elisa Maza from Gargoyles, especially the maroon coat, black shirt, and jeans habitually worn by both. Category:Females Category:DC Universe Characters